fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mariposa
'Mariposa '(マリポサ, mariposa), known by the public as 'Mari of the Flaming Sands '(燃える 砂の マリ, moeru sunano mari) is an immensely powerful Sand Magic user, and one of the only users of Sahara's Gift. Mariposa was previously a part of a tribe of desert shamans, who were renowned for their witchdoctor customs and extremely effective healing techniques. These shamans revealed to Mariposa that their "natural remedies" actually were the lost magic known as Sahara's Gift, a very powerful supportive magic known to give their users enhanced longevity. This near immortality however, does not come without a price. Once the user reaches 200 years of age, they are immediately turned into sandstone sculptures that never wither away, and forever stand as a reminder of their life. This is exactly what happened to Mariposa's tribe, as one day when Mariposa awoke, all that stood around her were sandstone statues. By luck, Mariposa was discovered by a caravan of gypsys, and was taken to a grand city; the capital of Desertio, Dusk. Mariposa soon learned Sand Magic from the various mages that took their home there, and is know a guild wizard herself. Appearance Beauty; definition, a combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight. It could be assumed then, that Mariposa is the real definition of beauty itself. She possesses many features that are pleasing to the eye, including her hourglass figure and large bust size, which is known to be admired by many, much to Mariposa's embarrassment. Mariposa wears her cotton-candy pink hair in twin pigtails, held up with two burgundy barrettes that resemble cat ears, while her bangs fall over her forehead, and two pieces of her hair frame the sides of her face. Mariposa's facial features are very sharp and striking, with her raised cheekbones and wide eyes giving her an appearance of a porcelain doll- a porcelain doll that wields a longspear. Mariposa has two main outfits, but she wears one more often than the other. The outfit consists of a leopard-print coat that opens in the center, revealing Mariposa's bosom, as well as the bottom, revealing her stomach. The coat has a white fur trim, and has a red ribbon tying the top portion together. She also wears a very short and revealing red skirt, with leather belts and sheaths. Mariposa also wears black leather gloves that go up to her upper arm, and are paired with a leopard-print gloves, with leather straps around them. The other outfit that Mariposa is sometimes seen wearing consists of an iron cuirass that is finely carved into multiple designs, and large protective shoulderpads. Mariposa also wears a brown leather cape, with, again, white fur trim. The cuirass slightly reveals Mariposa's burgundy bra, that matches the burgundy skirt she wears, which is adorned with a brown leather belt. She finishes the outfit with two burgundy straps that she ties around her thighs, and steel boots. Personality While complex, Sahara's personality has slowly been revealed and developed over the course of her interactions with others. She is initially introduced as a young woman constantly lost in thought, who is often accompanied by a cold sad aura. This perceived sadness was actually a result over her confusion with regard to her own purpose after the loss of her tribe, coupled from the lack of support she received. Furthermore, it led her to behave in a quiet and shy manner, a trait that has remained persistent throughout her life. Additionally, as her earliest memory is the her tribe being killed as a result of their magic, she harbors a strong fear of statues.